powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Erasure
The power to erase memories. Sub-power of Memory Manipulation. Variation of Erasure. Opposite to Memory Restoration. Also Called *Amnesia *Amnesia Inducement *Memory Wiping *Mind Wipe Capabilities The user is able to erase the memories of others, ranging from a certain memory or erase a person's entire memory/personality. Applications *Identity Erasure Associations * Erasure * Limitation Inducement by erasing the memories pertaining to the proper use of powers. * Memory Absorption * Memory Destruction * Memory Manipulation Limitations * Users of Psychic Shield (highly resistant) and Psychic Immunity (impervious). * Memory Restoration and/or Mental Healing can restore erased memories. * Effects may be temporary. * Cannot erase physical evidence. * May need to make physical contact. * Certain strong emotions/events may trigger the return of lost memory. * Total memory annihilation could be accidental. * Severe enough memory loss may lead to the victim to forget how to breath, among other vital functions. * May leave gaps/inconsistencies in the victim's memory, allowing them to realize that their memories have been altered. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Literature Known Objects Known Powers * Authority of Gluttony (Re:Zero) * Fluttering Finger Mindslip technique (Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness) Gallery File:Calvin_Dion_Avericci.png|Calvin Dion Avericci (Archie's Weird Mysteries) erasing the existence of any teens he turns into mannequins from the memories of the rest of the world. Daphne-infobox.png|Like Joshua who used to have this, Daphne (No Ordinary Family) hasn't fully mastered it. Derek Lakes.jpg|Derek Lakes (Shadow Falls) needs to touch someone to erase their memory. Hotel-transylvania-2012-movie-image.jpg|Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) can erase people's memories using his hypnosis. obliviation-630-75.jpg|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter) wipes her parents's memories with the spell Obliviate. Neuralyzer.png|Neuralyzer (MIB) 303 Amnesio.jpg|Experiment 303 "Amnesio" (Lilo & Stitch) designed to wipe the memories of anyone he zaps in the eyes with the rays from his own. Magnus Bane (The Mortal Instruments).jpg|Magnus Bane (Shadowhunter Chronicles) is skilled at erasing and weaving memories. StFIvy'sdragonfly.png|Princess Ivy's (Sofia the First) magical memory-erasing dragonfly. the-silence.png|The Slience (Doctor Who) can erase the memories of other beings once they look away from them. WuShan Geyser.png|WuShan Geyser (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to erasure a foe's memory. The Real Koko.jpeg|After being threatened by Brago, Zofis (Zatch Bell!) erased his partner Koko’s memories of the mamodo battle thus returning her to the kindhearted person she was before. Zeno'.jpeg|Unsatisfied with the idea of simply burning Zatch’s book and sending him back to the mamodo world, Zeno (Zatch Bell!) decided to erase his brother's memories of the battle to become king. Galian.png|Seeing as his friend Nanashi was the only one who could replace him as leader of Luberia, Galian (Marchen Awakens Romance) erased his memories of him before leaving the guild in his hands. Ghost_ÄRM,_Hydra.jpeg|To become a complete monster, Chimera allowed the Ghost ÄRM, Hydra (Marchen Awakens Romance) to erase her remaining human memories and emotions upon fusing with its demonic body. The_haitian.jpg|The Haitian (Heroes) erasing Sandra Bennet's memory of Sylar, Liquid Divinium.png|Element 115/Divinium (Call of Duty: Black Ops series) was used by the original timeline Edward Richtofen to wipe the memories of the original timeline versions of "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski and Takeo Masaki as part of Group 935's super soldier program. Mewtwo 2.jpg|Mewtwo (Pokémon) Jace Beleren.jpg|Jace Beleren (Magic The Gathering) File:Zatannasmagixpower.jpg|Zatanna (DC Comics) File:Miss_Martian_space.png|Miss Martian (DC Comics) File:Martian_2.jpg|Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) File:Professorx2.jpg|Charles Xavier/Professor X (Marvel Comics) File:1841435-mark_brooks_emma_frost_1.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) File:Stepford_Cuckoos_(Earth-616)_from_X-Men_Vol_2_206_0001.jpg|The Stepford Cuckoos (Marvel Comics) File:Grey Gentlemen 2001 Cartoon Momo.png|After manipulating people to save time, the Grey Gentlemen (Momo) are forgotten the moment they leave, but their manipulations remain in their victims' subconsciousness, causing them to constantly save time by living a life of stress Memory_Stone_and_its_instructions_EGFF.png|Memory Stone (My Little Pony Equestria Girls) Talia.jpg|Talia Hale (Teen Wolf) stole her brother Peter's memory of having a daughter to protect her from him. File:Marik_Control_Pandora's_Memory.gif|Marik Ishtar (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using the Millennium Rod to erase the memory of the key from Pandora's memory, causing him unable to see or feel it despite still physically holding onto it. Video Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries